1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charging apparatus for a mobile phone, and more particularly to a battery charging apparatus having a Bluetooth module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile phone is used more frequently outdoors and is used only in receiving a phone call indoors where a wire telephone is provided. In other words, since a call charge for a mobile phone is more expensive than a call charge for a usual wire telephone, it may be rather burdensome for a user to use a mobile phone indoors in place of a wire telephone when making a phone call.
However, although the call charge for a mobile phone is more expensive than the call charge for a usual wire telephone, the mobile phone may store many phone numbers and enable a user to search the stored phone numbers and make a phone call to a stored phone number by simply touching one or more keys. Therefore, due to the conveniences as described above, some users often utilize the mobile phone indoors also, instead of the wire telephone which requires the users to manually dial the phone number one key by one key.
Meanwhile, recent mobile phones each contain a Bluetooth module, so that a local area wireless communication can be made between mobile phones. The Bluetooth is a standard for enabling a wireless connection between mobile apparatuses such as portable PCs and mobile phones in a narrow area at a low cost. The Bluetooth enables voice and data to be exchanged without physical cables between various digital communication apparatuses by utilizing a wireless frequency. For example, the Bluetooth wireless technology may be realized in a mobile phone and a lap top computer, enabling them to be connected with each other without a cable. Also, in fact, all digital appliances such as PDAs (personal digital assistants), desktop computers, facsimile machines, keyboards, and joysticks can be a part of the Bluetooth system.
That is, the Bluetooth enables various communication equipments such as mobile phones, notebook computers, facsimile machines, and MP3 players to be connected with each other through a wireless link. Detail transmission standards proposed by the Bluetooth enable data to be provided with security and protected from interference. Further, Bluetooth systems may be manufactured in a form of small-sized microchip, so that they can be incorporated in communication systems. Moreover, the Bluetooth systems are so designed as to operate in a frequency band of 2.4 GHz which is a worldwide compatible communication frequency band. The Bluetooth standard provides two electric power levels. Between them, the lower power level is an electric power level enough to enable wireless communication only within a room, and the higher power level is an electric power level enough to enable wireless communication within an entire house.